The present invention relates to glass cutters of the type in which a glass scoring wheel is mounted in the end of a handle.
In the past glass cutters have been gripped between the thumb and index finger with the cutter handle situated between the index and middle fingers, and the cutter operated by pulling it in the direction of the operator's body. When used in this manner it is difficult for even a skilled operator to follow a predefined, fairly intricate score path.